All I ever wanted, and more
by Chibi-Usa2
Summary: All Connor ever wanted was someone to love. all Dawn ever wanted is some moneyand a place to call home. When the two meet, fate takes its course. Told from Connors POV


All I ever wanted, and more  
  
Disclaimers: None of these Characters belong to me.  
Summary: All Connor ever wanted was someone to love and call his own.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue: She Cries  
  
All I ever wanted was someone to love. Someone to say "I love you" to, and have them repeat it back and meant it. A person, who just can't wait until we're together, even if we're only together for five minutes. Somebody who, when you wake up in the morning, is there cuddled next to you. Who you could look at and wonder why would they choose to be with you, because they are so beautiful.  
At first this all seemed too far fetched. Like people who would hear what I want, would go, "it would never happen". I never thought that my dream would ever come true. I mean when you're the son of two vampires, and have been stuck in a hell dimension for almost 15 yrs, it's hard to imagine who would ever love you. Who would ever love someone, who had so much baggage, like me.  
But then I met her. She had such beauty on the inside and the outside that she just made me weak in the knees when I saw her. I couldn't believe that she chose to care about me, maybe even enough to love me. I couldn't believe my luck when she asked me for my name.   
But everything and everyone has something imperfect about them. She was just 15 yrs old turning 16, and had currently begun to sell her body to older men for money. According to her, I was her second "client". She was a frightened skinny girl, who had no money, and had just run away from home. Something about being in the shadow of her older sister, and never having enough friends, or something like that. Funny how things work out for us. Both needing someone in our lives.   
We began to date for about a couple weeks when she began to act strange toward me. She became distant, and never wanted to talk. She began to hurt me in a way I never thought was imaginable.   
Here's my story.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Love of a strange kind.  
  
I was walking home one night from a bar, when I heard someone call out to me. At first I ignored it, knowing that I would want nothing to do with this person. When that someone called out to me again, I reluctantly looked back. There standing in front of was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She had long brown hair with highlights that brought out her light eyes. She had smooth ivory skin which gave her a doll like appearance, and her lips were full and shapely. As if that weren't enough to drive any man crazy, her body was something else. She was in a tight fighting white turtle neck, and a very, no scratch that, extremely tiny skirt. Her feet were clad with knee high boots with stiletto heals.   
I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was, that's when I realized I had been staring at her for quiet some time now.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked her shaking my head slightly. She seemed so nervous to speak, that it took her some time.   
"I was, um, wondering. Would you like to go to that uh, hotel over there and fu-fulfill your every fantasy...?" she asked unsurely. She seemed as if she were ready to get hit or something, for she was shrinking slightly away from me.   
Now, I have no problem with one night stands, although I have never had one, but why would someone as beautiful as her, ask me to treat her like some whore. Oh, now I know. She is a whore, or rather as others would say "hoe".   
"Excuse me?" I said disbelievingly. She sighed, and muttered something that sounded a lot like, "I knew it."   
" Never mind..." she said dropping her head, and turning around.  
"Wait!" I said, not knowing why on earth I just asked to wait for something. I had no clue what I was going to say to her, let me tell you.   
She turned, her eyes full of tears, and her lip quivering slightly.   
"Yeah?" she said in a small voice. I felt my heart begin to rip for this poor unfortunate girl.   
"Maybe...Maybe I'll see you sometime. Maybe like tomorrow. Just don't-don't do anything stupid okay? " I said, not even knowing what I meant by `something stupid'.  
She seemed confused by what I had just said, and I smiled. I smiled because I knew that this girl was someone special. I walked closer to her, and gave her some money. $50 dollars to be exact. Where I got the money from was an entirely different story. But we'll just say that story has something to do with Angel.   
Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her sockets, as she cautiously took the money.   
"Meet me tomorrow in front of the old pizza shop on 5th ave. Around 9:00pm." I said, not believing for one minute I had just said that.  
"All right. What's your name?" She asked slightly smiling.  
"Connor. Yours?" I asked with my manly charm. She seemed unsure for a minute, as if she were deciding whether to tell me the truth.  
"Dawn. Dawn Summers." She said with that same faint smile. Almost like the Mona Lisa.   
"Well Miss Summers, take care. Get home and go to sleep." I said. With that we departed. I never knew what I was getting myself into. 


End file.
